Just Another Little Prank
by LeafGreen14
Summary: A little Halloween prank is played on Green by Blue, but it shouldn't be much of a problem because Blue always plays pranks on Green. However, unlike the others this one makes him unconsciously reveal feelings that he has been trying to hide his entire life, in just under ten minutes. (oldrivalshipping oneshot-minor specialshipping)


TRICK-OR-TREAT!

 **This is my second fanfic and is dedicated to my friend. It's a good old Oldrivalshipping one-shot. Please review and tell me where I can improve! (Green is the boy and Blue is the girl.)**

 **Trick-or-Treat! It's Halloween, and you can either get a trick or give a treat. What happens when Green gets both?**

"It's not going to work."

"Yellow's right, Blue. Knowing Green, he probably won't fall for it."

"Oh, come on, Red. Green always falls for my pranks."

"'Course he will. My plan's foolproof."

"You mean Blue's plan, Gold. Oh, I'm so excited, Crystal! You've got all the stuff we need, right?"

"'Course I have, Lyra! Now we'll find out exactly how Green feels about you, Blue! It's so obvious he likes you. He's just too proud to admit it. Don't you think so, Silver?"

A grunt was all that came in reply.

(-o-)

Red knocked on the door of the Viridian City Gym.

"He won't want to go trick-or-treating with us." Yellow said.

"Come on Yellow, don't be so pessimistic. Why won't he want to go out with his friends?"

"Because, Red, Green hates Halloween. He finds it stupid and useless."

Blue looked at them sadly, before her look changed to one of determination.

"Fine, then. We'll just have to make him come with us."

Green finally opened the doors to the gym.

"Why are you guys here?"

"We're going Trick-or-Treating!" Red replied cheerily.

"And you are going to come with us!" Blue chirped.

Green raised his eyebrows. "I am not dressing up in a dorky, ridiculous costume and walking across the city to beg people for sugary trash that I don't even like."

"Come on, Green. You should spend more time having fun with your friends and less time being a workaholic." Yellow said thoughtfully.

"Besides, we're all wearing costumes, and it's fun." Red argued.

Green eyed them wearily. Red was dressed like a Snorlax, wearing a jumpsuit, while Yellow was wearing a black dress with Beautifly wings and antenna on her head.

And Blue? He was caught by surprise when he looked at the girl properly. She was as a Glameow, wearing a grey, sleeveless dress that reached mid-thigh, with a curly tail coming from behind, with white boots and white gloves on her hands and on her head was a hairband which had Glameow ears on them. Her long, chocolate-brown hair was flowing freely behind her.

Green had to admit, Blue's outfit suit her well. She was exactly like a Glameow, picky, annoying and aggressive…

 _..and also intelligent, elegant and beautiful._

Wait, what? Green shook his head to get that idea out of his mind, and then looked at the hopeful teenagers in front of him. "No." he said simply, and then turned around to go back inside.

"Wait." He turned to look at the brunette who had rushed to catch up with him. "You don't have to dress up, just come with us." Green stared into those hopeful, blue eyes in front of him which he had never dared to admit that he found attractive.

"Pesky girl."

(-o-)

"Alright, where should we start?" Blue asked, asked as the four walked out onto the street. Green could see her excitement-she ceased to sit still. He rolled his eyes at the over-energetic girl.

"I know. Yellow and I will take that side." Red said as he pointed behind him with his thumb. "And you two can go that way." He pointed behind Green and Blue. Before the other two could respond, he grabbed Yellow's hand and walked away.

"Wait, I thought we were-" Blue began, but she stopped when she realized there was no point. Ever since Yellow and Red had started sort of dating each other, she had started to feel left out.

"Well, I guess there's no point in going now." Green said shrugging casually, but Blue could sense the relief and happiness in his voice. Green stretched and strolled back into the gym, and turned around to see Blue walking away.

"Where are you going, Blue?"

"Nowhere."

Green shrugged. As long as there was nothing getting in between him and his book, he didn't care what that pesky girl was up to.

Green sat down on his couch with a thick book in his hand and entered his paradise, sighing blissfully, but for some reason, he wasn't able to stay there for long. He just couldn't concentrate. Images of Blue kept wandering through his mind, and subconsciously he kept remembering how pretty Blue had looked today. Green tried to hit his head with a cushion to get those thoughts out of his mind, but it was useless.

As he looked out of the window, guilt began to build up inside of him. There were so many people outside and all of them looked so happy, and yet when Blue walked away, she was anything but thrilled. Green knew that she did feel lonely now because Red and Yellow would often disappear.

Not to forget the fact that he thought he saw Blue walk off into the neighbourhood which didn't exactly have the best reputation. Especially since Viridian City wasn't the safest place for a young girl to walk around alone at night.

Green tried to ignore those thoughts. _'Why do I care anyway? It's not even like I like her or something. Maybe I do have some feelings for her.'_

Wait, what was he thinking? Of course he didn't have feelings for that pesky girl. Green snorted. She was nothing more than a nuisance.

And yet the guilt just kept building up. It wasn't fair on Blue, Red and Yellow shouldn't have ditched her like that. Blue loved spending time with her friends and it seemed like no-one respected that. He respected that, didn't he? _'Not this way,'_ he realized grimly. He had ditched her too. In the end, Green jumped up, grabbed his green jacket and ran out the door. Blue was his friend, no matter how much she got on his nerves. _'I have to find Blue.'_

Green had been searching for half an hour, but so far he had no luck whatsoever. He was now walking in a dark neighbourhood, where nobody came trick-or-treating because the adults were either too sour or too drunk to hand out candy. _'Blue has to be somewhere here.'_ He thought to himself. _'Where else could she be? She'd never go trick-or-treating or shopping or something alone.'_

He kept walking at a brisk pace till a figure forcefully collided into him and he stumbled backwards. Thankfully, he managed to stay on his feet and caught the figure that had crashed into him.

"Let me go! Leave me alone!" the figure squirmed in his grip but he kept holding on tight.

"Blue?" he looked more closely. _It was Blue!_

"Blue! It's me, Green. Look!" he tried to catch her attention but she just kept struggling and sobbing and yelling. In the end, he released his grip on her arms and took her face in his hands. He could tell that Blue was having a panic attack and he needed to calm her down.

"Blue, look at me. Relax, it's me, Green." He made her focus on him and looked straight into her eyes. Slowly, she stopped struggling.

"Green?" she whispered.

For a second, he was mesmerized. Green couldn't deny the fact that Blue had the brightest, most beautiful eyes that sparkled like sapphires. They contrasted with her brown hair, making them seem deeper and shinier. Her skin was fair and flawless, and it made her lips seem redder.

He was lost in her beauty till Blue shook him out of his thoughts.

"Green." She said desperately. "You've got to help me. These people are following me. I don't know why, but they won't stop!"

"Who?" Green asked, just as he noticed six, heavily cloaked, hooded and masked figures approach the two of them.

"That's them!" Blue yelped. She was taken by surprise when Green pushed her back himself and stood in front of her protectively.

"Hand over the girl." A deep voice said. The voice sounded familiar, but Green couldn't tell why. He ignored that-it wasn't something to worry about now.

"No." he growled. He mentally cursed himself for not bringing his Pokemon with him. The six figures had now surrounded the duo.

"You've got nowhere to run." Another figure said. "You can either give up the girl, or you can die." He pulled out a dagger from his cloak. Green cursed again. He didn't know what to do, but he wasn't going to give up Blue so easily, like a piece of meat.

"No way in hell."

"What, is she your girlfriend?" a figure taunted.

Green bit his lip. He didn't want Blue to think that he would even consider her as his girlfriend, it would wound his pride and Blue would tease him about for the rest of his life. She wouldn't even let him forget it on the day he dies. On the other hand, Blue's life was at stake, and he didn't know what else would get these creeps to leave.

"Yes." He growled. "Now get lost."

Multiple gasps came from the masked figures, and one came from Blue herself. Never, even in her wildest dreams had she ever imagined Green Oak himself say that she was his girlfriend.

"I don't believe it! He confessed!"

Green cringed at the high-pitched voice coming from the cloaked figures and recognized it immediately. "Lyra?" he said in disbelief. The figure removed its cloak and mask, only to reveal the hyperactive and bubbly girl.

"The one and only!" she replied proudly.

Green glanced around to see the other Kanto and Johto Dexholders reveal themselves one-by-one.

"What the heck is going on here?"

"…So you do like Blue…" Silver said, a little irritation and anger lacing his voice.

"WHAT? What makes you think that?"

"Of course you do!" Crystal replied excitedly. "You even confessed!"

"That wasn't a confession! I only did what was necessary!"

"Dude, maybe not with your words, but you just did make it pretty clear that you like her." Red said.

"The way you came looking for her, tried to calm her down, protected her even though your own life was at risk…and then you even said that she was your girlfriend!" Lyra cried out, fangirling over her new ship.

"I told you my plan was foolproof." Gold smirked, playing with the dagger which was actually just a Halloween prop and was made from plastic. "It sure showed your real feelings, Green."

"Actually, it was Blue's plan. Gold just had the idea." Yellow cut in, as Gold pouted.

Green stared at Blue. "This…was your plan?"

Blue nodded shyly. "Uh, yeah. Um, Trick-or-Treat!" she added sheepishly.

Green could not believe it. _He had just fallen for one of Blue's pranks again._ But this time, she had achieved so much more. She had gotten out of him what he had tried to hide for years. He kept staring at Blue in disbelief, as he failed to notice the other Dexholders slip away, leaving Green and Blue alone in the street.

Blue suddenly wrapped her arms around Green to hug him. Green was taken aback by her actions, and he didn't know how to respond. He just stood there awkwardly.

"Thanks for trying to protect me, Green, even though, I didn't really need it"

"Well, its not my fault you're a damn good actor." Green muttered, making Blue giggle. An awkward silence followed, and Blue broke it soon enough.

"Soooo…do you really like me, Green?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Do you like me, like, you know…" she trailed off, and pulled away from him. She was afraid of an answer she had a feeling he could give, even though after everything that had happened just minutes before had made her heart leap with joy.

"I don't know." Green answered. Blue sighed, and her bangs covered her face. Maybe, maybe had just protected her as a friend? Maybe, he didn't like her at all? The entire 'girlfriend' thing was probably just a way to get out of the situation.

"Maybe…" Blue looked up at Green as he spoke. "..Maybe I do." Blue was shocked as Green wrapped his arms around her and engulfed her in his comforting arms. Blue closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of his embrace, smelling his _'Green'_ smell, and she felt like she was in the safest place in the world.

Green couldn't ignore these feelings anymore. There had to be some reason why his heart hammered against his chest every time she teased him, or the spark he felt going through his body whenever she would hug him.

He couldn't deny the fact that as irritating and pesky as she was, she was also sweet and caring and she was one of his best friends, one who had stood by him all throughout his journey.

"Well, you've had your trick…"

Green's eyes widened as she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips.

"…so I guess that this is your treat."

Green started blushing uncontrollably, and for the first time in his life, Green Oak was at a loss for words. He began stammering, failing to give his usual witty response.

"Um, so, Happy Hanukkah?" he said, dazed, causing Blue to burst out laughing. She only laughed harder after what he said next.

"Pesky Girl."


End file.
